Don't Hate Me
by xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Season 3, Episode 4, Fae-de to Black An insight on Hale's thoughts during the episode. Slightly munipulated; Hale has feelings for Kenzie, and Kenzie is unaware of his feelings. First Lost GIrl fanfiction, but have always shipped Hale x Kenzie.


He hates his new job.

The life as the new - well temporary - Ash isn't as extravagant as he had once thought. It is quite dull actually. He sits in on meetings with Fae Elders and tries to repair the damage between the Light and the Dark. It isn't easy though; especially when the Morrigan is so... uncooperative. Hale snorts at his use of language and thinks that Kenzie would have used a much more colourful word to describe his new co-worker.

_Kenzie. _

Hale shakes his head and tries to dissolve Kenzie from his thoughts. But it is hard, and he finds himself thinking of her long silky black hair, those lovely blue eyes that any man can get lost in, and that glorious smile. Apart from her beauty there is also her wit, her charm, her humor.

But he can't think about Kenzie right now, for the same reason that he hates his new job the most. Though the meetings are dull and his co-workers are unbearable, the thing that he hates the most about being the Ash, is the lack of time he has for his friends. He misses Dyson and all the amazing adventures they used to go on together, back when they were partners. He misses Bo, and Trick, and the Doc. But most of all, he misses Kenzie.

He tries to make time for her. He knows the move is unwise as he has all these new responsibilities to fulfil and so little time to do so, but he is giving up so much already and it's not like a little time with his best human gal pal will hurt, right? He decides to offer her a job as his stylist. Not that he really needs one, but it is a perfect cover so that they may spend some more time together. Kenzie has been attempting to grab his attention all week and he has had no choice but to ignore her. He wants to toss away all his responsiblites and spend the day with Kenzie, but he can't. Though this could be a good thing; with Kenzie as his stylist, they can become pals again. He can finally spend some time with her without neglecting his duties, and perhaps her fashion choices wouldn't hurt his chances with the Fae Elders. Plus when he sees her rosy lips curve into a beautiful smile and when she flashes her pearly white teeth, Hale's stomach does a little flip. Yes this was definitely one of his better ideas.

He is wrong.

Because Kenzie and her colourful personality blows his meeting with one of his most important cliental. Kenzie apologizes in the only way she knows how- by making excuses and blaming him for not warning her earlier.

He is frustrated but, he can't stay mad at her. Not when she is looking up at him with her sparkling blue eyes and those pouty lips. And now Hale is frustrated at himself. How could he even think of being so foolish to take in Kenzie as a God damn stylist? All because, he has feelings for this girl whom he can never express it to?

He needs a drink, so he pushes his way past Kenzie and heads to Trick's.

He drinks three pints of beer and a couple shots of whiskey but, it doesn't do the _trick. _Tehee... Trick. Okay so maybe the alcohol has made him a little loopy but not near enough to forget the earlier events of the day. Trick asks him what's wrong and so he tells him.

Trick is clearly furious and starts berating Hale for letting this one slip through his fingers. At times, Hale can't remember why he took on the job as the Ash, but then he realises that they need the leader of the Light on their side, so what choice does he really have? He must take the job, after all, they could get someone like the Morrigan for their next Ash and then ciaos between the Light and Dark is sure to ensue. No, he must make peace between the clans, he must continue to be Ash no matter how much he despises it. But what is he going to do with Kenzie?

Trick advises him to be blunt with Kenzie and to give her boundaries. As much as he loves Kenzie, he knows that she'll understand. After all, he is doing this for her, and Bo, and Lauren, and Trick, and Dyson, and the light, and the dark. Hale downs another shot and then makes a call.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXx

He is at another meeting with the Fae Elders. It is dull and boring, but Hale puts on a fake smile and pretends that he is not secretly wishing for better company. And then right on cue, he turns his head and sees Kenzie at the door. His heart stops in his chest. She is signaling to him and trying to push her way past his new security.

Hale so desperately wants to tell the Elders to take a hike, dismiss his security and hold up his arms, so that Kenzie may run in them. He wants to hold her, and kiss her, and pretend like there is no rules against a Fae loving a human. He wants a happily ever after.

But he remembers his duties and as much as it pains him to do so, he turns his head away from Kenzie and signals his new security with a hand gesture. He can't bear to look at Kenzie right now but, he sneaks a glance at her anyways and it breaks his heart to see that look on her face. It is one of hurt and complete betrayal, but then the door closes and Hale shifts his attention back to his meeting and tries to put all thoughts of Kenzie in the back of his mind.

It doesn't work.

He can't help but see her sad blue eyes for the rest of his meeting. It crushes him to think that he may have hurt Kenzie but, _it is for the best, _his brain tells him.  
But his heart speaks a different tale. His heart just pleads- _please Kenzie. _It begs, _please don't hate me._


End file.
